Endless
by EternalLove
Summary: She lives a life that she can't control. And the love striving inside can't fight the hatred that blinds her eyes. Sometimes, the people you know aren't really who you think they are. *One Shot*


*I'll only say this once, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Endless  
  
She stared into the moonlit lake. It was a beautiful night. Clear, with only the round orb of the  
  
luminous goddess in the sky. The protective trees brooded silently above her. The night was  
  
cold, but she couldn't feel it. She could feel nothing against her skin. There wasn't a sound for  
  
miles, all of the animals were achnowledging her time of the night. The time when she could  
  
reminisce and remember. Scents of the night reached her acute nose. Bringing in the smell of  
  
nature.....and decay. Her scent never failed to hit her in the face with reality. Rotting flesh  
  
was all she was. The waters were still, showing the image of her face clearly. Pale, cold, and a  
  
touch....lonely. It was one of the few times she would let her mask down. Her deep brown  
  
eyes were dull, no life lit those exquisite eyes. Her hair flowed down her long back like black  
  
water. Her hand lifted to touch her cheeks, gently pressing to feel for warmth. There was no  
  
warmth in her body at all. Only the fire of her anger in the little bit of a soul she possessed. It  
  
wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she fought it. Anger ruled her thoughts, her words,  
  
and her actions. Bitterness enveloped her whenever she caught sight of him. She knew the  
  
truth behind the betrayal. She knew she would have forgiven him, doubtless of anything. But  
  
she also knew that the times he had held her, he had felt the coldness seeping through his  
  
bones. She hated that girl, her reincarnation. Not for her youthful beauty or her growing  
  
powers. But for her warmth, the warmth she didn't have. She grew tired of it, the wishing and  
  
the hoping. She was tired of being angry and she fought it at times when she could not bear it  
  
any longer. But it clenched tightly on to her, never letting her go. Always, she would wonder  
  
why the gods had decreed for her to live forever in this body. Nobody loved her enough to  
  
welcome her into their homes. The once revered and kind hearted priestess was no more. In  
  
her place was a clay doll made of nothing more than grave dirt and a fraction of a soul. A lone  
  
tear escaped her eye and slid down the smooth cheek. It dropped into the lake, creating  
  
ripples that spread throughout the entire lake. One person, one action, disrupted the lives of  
  
thousands. Very much like the tear creating ripples throughout the pond. She had never  
  
meant to hurt him, she had never meant to hate. But on that day something took over her.  
  
Something that made a raging hate course through her veins. And that one act condemned  
  
her only love to a fifty year sleep. All alone now, she was, with nothing to keep her company  
  
except that hate nesting inside. Her face dropped into one of loneliness and her hands  
  
slapped the dead image on the lake. She froze, feeling a demon behind her. Her hands gently  
  
moved to her nearby bow.  
  
"Don't try it priestess, for you will die before you can get an arrow onto that bow."  
  
Her loneliness had made her slow and she dropped her hand where it was.  
  
"So you will kill me? I'm afraid you are too late. But perhaps I will stay dead on the second  
  
time. Would you care to try?"  
  
"You despise your life so much?"  
  
"What life? I don't breathe, I have no warmth, and I can't feel. You call this living? I've been  
  
dead ever since he killed me."  
  
She heard his footsteps coming close, yet not close enough so that his image could be seen on  
  
the lake.  
  
"So you will kill me after all?"  
  
"I do not think you would die."  
  
"Clever, aren't you?"  
  
"Your hate is the only thing keeping you alive."  
  
"Yes, and it won't let me go."  
  
Her delicate hands clenched lightly.  
  
"Yet, you are not always angry."  
  
"You assume to know too much." she said, embittered.  
  
"Loneliness, perhaps."  
  
She did not say anything, knowing it's truth. He spoke again.  
  
"Loneliness is not a stranger to humans and youkai alike."  
  
"Are you saying you live in loneliness as well?"  
  
"I'm saying that you are not always alone."  
  
"Then why is it that I have had no companion or friend since I've awoken? Tell me, how  
  
am I not alone?"  
  
"Because I live in loneliness."  
  
She said nothing, having no words to say.  
  
"Timeless as you are, so am I. And I, too, will live in loneliness for eternity."  
  
His footsteps started to walk away and magic whirled around in the air. She turned quickly to  
  
look at him but the only thing she saw was a silver glint of hair. And then all was how it was  
  
before. She stood up and took one more glimpse of her image in the lake. That silver hair, it  
  
couldn't be Inuyasha. She thought no more of it, content to make secrets remain as secrets.  
  
But his words stayed with her. She opened her mouth and whispered an incantation. A silvery  
  
mist permeated the forest and she walked on. The night was endless, and so was she.  
  
*i've decided not to pursue this any further, i like how it is right now. review and read my other story Forbidden, which is Sesshoumaru's point of view and takes place on the same night. 


End file.
